La rencontre
by paupi2009
Summary: Quelques semaines avant son mariage, Lexa Woods, surmenée par son travail et stressée à l'approche du plus beau jour de sa vie, s'évanouit. Plus tard, elle se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital. À son chevet, le docteur Griffin veille sur elle.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour la parution de cette OS que j'avais en tête depuis quelques temps.

Voici comme promis, le premier chapitre de ce petit OS qui devrait en contenir 4, le quatrième étant en cours d'écriture.

Cela facilitera je l'espére l'attente du chapitre 31 de " Le rôle d'une vie" qui est bientôt terminé aussi.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

On se retrouve en bas !

_**1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1***_

_Bureau de campagne électorale Woods, Miami 20 h 50. _

L'écran lumineux se brouillait devant ses yeux, les lettres devenaient des tâches indiscernables tandis que la lumière commençait à lui agresser légèrement les yeux. Elle s'était surprise à avoir de légers vertiges, il y a quelques minutes. Après une pause salvatrice, elle s'était remise au travail, ne pouvant se permettre de stopper ses efforts en ce temps de crise. Il semblerait pourtant que son corps ne voulait plus coopérer et la lâchait à petit feu. Lexa entendait depuis quelques minutes des tintements ou autres bruits, elle ne se formalisa donc pas d'entendre comme un coup porté à sa porte. C'est alors surprise et avec un visage confus qu'elle accueilli sa sœur quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Lexa, tu dois rencontrer l'épouse du candidat dans quelques minutes informe Anya, les yeux fixés sur un dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

La brune avait le cerveau complètement brouillé et mit un temps fou à comprendre les paroles de la jeune femme. Suite à son manque de réponse, Anya releva les yeux pour découvrir la mine affreuse de sa cadette. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'une profonde inquiétude se dessinait sur ses traits.

\- Lexa, ça va ? Demande t'elle en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

\- Oui,... je te suis répond celle ci avec plus de réactivité.

Elle se releva doucement de derrière son bureau, s'appuyant sur celui ci pour se stabiliser. La seconde suivante, elle s'en détacha, ne voulant pas montrer la faiblesse dont elle souffrait actuellement.

\- Tu devrais rentrer après ça, une bonne nuit de sommeil te ferais le plus grand bien. Le mariage qui approche, ton traitement et tous ces rebondissements dans la campagne vont bientôt t'achever commente Anya en ne la quittant pas des yeux

\- Il en faudra plus répond la brune, ironique alors qu'elle contournait son imposant bureau.

\- Tu devrais quand même lever le pieds conseilla Anya en lui tournant le dos, se dirigeant vers la porte pour quitter le bureau en direction de leur rendez vous tardif.

Elle ne vit donc pas l'instant où les jambes de Lexa la lâchèrent, la jeune femme en s'écroulant avait eu juste le temps de se protéger la tête. Peu de temps après l'impact l'inconscience la gagna rapidement, la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri désespéré de sa sœur qui s'écroulait à ses côtés.

**1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1***

Elle fut saisie par une impression de frénésie autour d'elle, on la touchait, l'examinait, lui parlait... Lexa distinguait le son des sirènes comme un bruit lointain, l'impression de mouvement comme une illusion. La seule présence fixe était une main dans la sienne, la brune essayait de se concentrer sur ça alors que tout semblait lui échapper. Le brouillard se levait progressivement, la voix se transforma en plusieurs, une rauque et plusieurs aiguës dont une qui lui semblait familière. Un murmure quitta ses lèvres avant d'être suivi par d'autres. Les voix se turent comme attendant une nouvelle confirmation de son réveil. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, la jeune femme ouvrit ses paupières avant de le refermer rapidement, la lumière l'aveuglant à nouveau.

\- Elle se réveille, essayer de lui parler encourage une voix féminine proche d'elle.

\- Lexa, Lex'... tu m'entends, c'est moi Anya... On se dirige vers l'hôpital, tu viens de faire un malaise... essaye de rester avec nous plaide la blonde avec une voix pleine d'inquiétude alors que sa sœur avait à nouveau les paupières scellées.

\- Je... essaye la brune alors que les mots mourraient sur ses lèvres.

\- Mme Woods, conserver vos forces... on arrive dans quelques minutes, les médecins vont prendre soin de vous rassura à nouveau cette même voix féminine alors qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Lexa, je vais l'appeler dès qu'on arrive... souffle Anya près de son oreille pour qu'elle l'entende par dessus le bruit ambiant.

Abandonnant l'usage de la parole, la jeune femme hoche négativement de la tête, espérant qu'Anya la comprenne et respecte son souhait. Un long soupir fut sa seule réponse. Et comme si quelques secondes avaient déjà drainé son stock d'énergie, elle sombra à nouveau.

**1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1***

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle s'éveille à nouveau, accueillie par un calme complet alors que la frénésie prédominait la dernière fois. Elle découvre avec soulagement une pièce sombre qu'elle devina être sa chambre d'hôpital. La brune ne put estimer combien de temps elle avait dormi mais elle se sentait déjà mieux, revigorée et prête à quitter le plus vite possible l'hôpital. Apercevant enfin le bouton d'appel, elle tenta de l'atteindre, découvrant par la même occasion une sonde injectant un fluide translucide dans son bras. Après quelques essais infructueux, ces muscles engourdis lui répondirent enfin, lui permettant d'avertir une infirmière ou un docteur de son réveil.

La porte fut entrebâillée rapidement, un rayon de lumière éclairant la chambre austère pour la première fois.

\- Mme Woods ? Appelle doucement une figure encore cachée derrière la porte.

-Oui prononce difficilement Lexa, sa gorge asséchée étant très douloureuse.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Joe se présenta une jeune femme rousse assez élancée, je suis l'infirmière de garde en charge de votre dossier... Voulez vous un verre d'eau ? Demanda t'elle en se dirigeant vers la carafe, ayant remarqué la difficulté avec laquelle la brune avait parlé.

Suite à un geste de tête, l'infirmière s'exécuta. Lexa finit le verre tendu en un rien de temps, calmant sa soif.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Je vais très bien répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

\- Vous voulez déjà nous quitter ? S'amuse l'infirmière, ayant compris la démarche de sa patiente.

\- Pourquoi voudriez vous me garder ?...C'est juste un peu de fatigue et un repas sauté réplique Lexa. Quelques heures ici et je me sens déjà mieux !

\- On va attendre l'avis du docteur, elle ne devrait pas tardé... elle a été retenu à la mine par un gros accident toute la soirée. On va faire quelques tests dans la matinée et si tout va bien, vous serez libre en un rien de temps.

\- Je l'espère, je vais l'attendre dit elle déterminée.

Elle se devait de la convaincre, sa campagne battait de l'aile depuis le faux pas inoubliable de son candidat et elle devait réparé les pots cassés avant que les médias l'enterrent vivant. Il n'y avait pas de secondes à perdre et elle avait déjà été absente des heures à en juger par la nuit noire régnant à l'extérieur.

\- Comme vous voulez, je la dirige à votre chambre dès que je la vois répondit la femme en blouse blanche, la sortant de ses pensés.

\- Merci.

\- Ah oui, j'ai failli oublié ! S'exclame t'elle avant d'atteindre la porte. Votre soeur est partie il y a environ une heure, elle a gardé vos effets personnels et vous les rendra demain matin pendant les heures de visites.

L'infirmière ferma la porte derrière elle sur ses paroles, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans le noir. Plus que déterminée à rester éveillée, Lexa se concentra sur le plan qu'elle avait commencé à mettre en place avant qu'elle s'évanouisse pour sauver son candidat. Il lui sembla que des heures passèrent durant ce laps de temps. Elle ne put résister au sommeil bien longtemps, celui ci l'emportant alors qu'un docteur prenait connaissance de son dossier non loin.

**1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1***

Sa patiente dormait paisiblement alors qu'elle relevait ses constantes et examinait sa sonde. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle s'attarda sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il lui semblait familier. Des bruits de couloir avait déjà circulé, Alexandra Woods, sa patiente dirigeait un grand cabinet de campagne qui avait vu le jour à Miami et enchaînait les succès depuis quelques années. Connue pour être assez secrète, sa vie privée restait un mystère pour le grand public, ses fiançailles l'année dernière la seule chose que les curieux pouvaient se mettre sous la dent. Elle avait déjà du l'apercevoir sur un magazine ou au journal télé et ne s'attarda pas sur son impression de déjà vu.

\- Docteur Griffin ! S'exclame une voix connue alors qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'infirmière rentrer, perdue dans ses pensés.

\- Bonsoir Joe ! Salua t'elle en retour.

\- Dure journée ? S'enquit t'elle en observant la patiente qui s'était finalement endormie avec amusement.

\- Oui... pas mal de traumas toute la soirée, à croire que les gens se sont passés le mot pour tenter le diable ce soir.

\- Peut être dit elle en partageant un sourire avec sa collègue... On devrait la laisser dormir en paix dit elle après quelques secondes.

Quittant la chambre, elles s'arrêtèrent au bureau des infirmière, s'appuyant contre celui ci pour discuter le dossier ensemble.

\- C'est peut être un simple malaise comme elle l'affirme mais je préfère m'en assurer, surtout avec le traitement qu'elle suis et ses antécédents, on est jamais trop prudent.

\- Son dossier dit que malgré les échecs de la procédure, elle n'a jamais eu d'effets secondaires informa Joe en relisant le dossier en même temps pour voir si quelque chose lui avait échappé.

\- Ça peut se déclarer que maintenant... mais inutile de faire de conclusions hâtives, on va lui faire passer des tests, bipes moi quand elle se réveille.

\- Okay Abby, Bonne nuit !

\- Toi aussi, on se voit demain ! S'exclama t'elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Elle y avait installé un canapé lit il y a quelques années, passant la plupart de son temps à l'hôpital. Plus personne ne l'attendait chez elle et cette grande demeure lui rappelait trop les mauvaises décisions qu'elle avait prise. L'hôpital était sa nouvelle maison, le seul endroit où la culpabilité ne la rongeait pas.

**1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1***

_Seattle, un quartier riche au sud de la ville, 00 h 50. _

Elle avait une vue splendide de la ville de Seattle de nuit à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Au premier plan, la bonde distinguait la space needle, célèbre monument de la ville tandis qu'au loin on devinait les montagnes qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité. Dans sa main son téléphone la narguait, son écran vierge la frustrant de plus en plus alors que les heures défilaient. Un froissement de drap attira son attention alors qu'un murmure s'éleva à sa suite.

\- Clarke ?

\- À la fenêtre répondit elle, les yeux à nouveau fixé sur la ville.

\- Lit... viens reprit la latina alors que la jeune femme pensait qu'elle s'était rendormie.

\- J'arrive... souffla t'elle en déposant l'objet à l'origine de son mécontentement sur la table de chevet.

Elle se glissa à nouveau dans le lit, Raven se collant immédiatement à elle. Un mélange entre son parfum et la forte odeur d'alcool gagna ses narines, elle laissa échapper un souffle exaspéré avant d'entourer sa taille de son bras.

\- jour important demain... besoin forme, le discours incohérent de la jeune femme gagna ses oreilles alors que Raven se rendormait déjà.

La latina n'avait pas idée à quel point elle avait raison, le lendemain allait changer sa vie à jamais et elle en ignorait encore l'ampleur.

**1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1* 1***

Que pensez vous de ce début ? Des hypothéses ou des idées ?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite et peut être des infos sur l'avancement de "le rôle d'une vie".

D'ici la prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de La rencontre ! Il va permettre de répondre à certaines de vos questions tout en créant d'autres interrogations.

N'hésitez pas à émettre de nouvelles hypothèses et les partager avec moi, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des messages, ainsi que les mises en fav et follow. Tout ça m'encourage à avancer dans mes écrits.

Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

On se retrouve ne bas !

*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*

Chapitre 2 :

_Seattle, un quartier riche au sud de la ville, 07 h 49. _

Le papillonnement de baisers contre sa joue la tira de son sommeil petit à petit, voulant profiter du moment encore un peu, elle décida de jouer les endormies pour profiter des tendresses de sa compagne. La bouche se retira pourtant bien vite, dans sa confusion, elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement. Des cheveux bruns lui bloquait une grande partie de son champ de vision mais elle remarqua immédiatement l'environnement inconnu, bien loin de sa chambre new-yorkaise. Des yeux bruns se plongèrent ensuite dans les siens, sondant son esprit. Il était joueur et malicieux et elle fut choquée de voir que sa compagne de lit était encore un peu alcoolisé.

\- Raven, qu'est ce que tu fais ? On est fiancés je te rappelle.. l'informe t'elle avec un ton faussement en colère.

\- Et ? Répond la jeune avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait à vu d'œil.

\- Bas les pattes ! Dit elle en s'éloignant de la jeune femme, gagnant le bord du lit. C'est incroyable, combien de verres de champagnes gratuits tu t'es enfilée hier soir ? Demande t'elle en s'imaginant le pire.

\- J'ai arrêté de compter après cinq souffle t'elle en retombant lourdement contre le lit, se massant les tempes, premiers signes des souffrances futures de son amie.

La blonde en profita pour se saisir de son téléphone, son écran affichait simplement des notifications provenant des réseaux sociaux ou des applications qu'elle avait installé, aucun nouveau message. Elle décida de tout supprimer, elle s'attarderait sur cela plus tard. Son fond d'écran était maintenant visible, une image d'elle et sa fiancée, Clarke l'enlaçant par derrière et les deux jeunes femmes arboraient des sourires lumineux. Un souffle las lui échappa, attirant l'attention de Raven qui ouvrit un seul œil, l'observant attentivement.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle dit Clarke en lui montrant l'écran de téléphone vierge.

La brune du creuser dans sa mémoire partielle pour comprendre de quoi parlait la jeune femme. Des bribes de conversation lui revinrent, des appels sans réponse et les plaintes de la jeune femme à ce sujet la nuit dernière.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, elle est sûrement sous une montagne de travail.

\- On a eu une discussion à ce sujet, elle m'avait promis de prendre quelques jours de congé pour se détendre.

\- Et tu l'as cru ? Demande Raven qui trouvait la possibilité impossible, cette femme était presque mariée à son travail. Je vais essayer avec le mien dit alors Raven, soucieuse de stopper l'inquiétude démesurée de sa meilleure amie.

Elle tâtonna quelques instants pour l'attraper sous le regard plein d'espoir de la blonde. Elle cliqua sur le premier numéro de sa liste de favoris, la communication s'établissant. La voix monotone de sa fiancée se fit enfin entendre, la messagerie prenant le relais après des secondes interminables. Raven interrompit le discours de sa compagne, une inquiétude commençant aussi à naître. Se relevant dans son lit, elle commença a pianoter frénétiquement sur l'écran.

\- Quand avez vous parlé pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Clarke, essayant de garder son calme.

\- Peu avant l'ouverture de la galerie dit elle en relisant la dite conversation méticuleusement, les dernières gouttes d'alcool dans son sang s'évaporant pour laisser son esprit clair.

\- Est ce... commença Clarke avant d'observer le visage de Raven s'éclairer.

\- Elle est en train d'écrire.. laissa t'elle échapper distraitement.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta Clarke de l'autre côté du lit alors que les secondes s'étiraient.

\- Alors rien révéla la brune en fronçant les sourcils alors que les petits points avaient disparu.

Le scénario se reproduit plusieurs fois, les deux jeunes femmes regardant l'absence de message apparaître à chaque reprise.

\- Envoie quelque chose ! Encourage Clarke qui en avait marre d'attendre patiemment alors qu'elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Un problème avec W2 .. proposa t'elle en le tapant en même temps.

\- Encore ses petits points souffla la blonde en regardant le téléphone de son amie, la colère la gagnant.

La brune commençait aussi à être frustrée par le comportement inhabituel de sa compagne, elle décida de retenter sa chance avec un nouvel appel. Cette fois, elle n'entendit même pas la messagerie. La jeune femme refusant l'appel immédiatement.

\- Oh toi laissa t'elle échapper entre ses dents serrés.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave paniquait doucement Clarke à ses côtés, sa respiration devenant irrégulière.

\- On rigole plus, Clarkie est vraiment inquiète tapa t'elle ensuite, laissant glisser son doigt longtemps sur l'émoticône du visage colérique avant de l'envoyer.

_« Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, W2 va bien » W1/ 7h55_

En partageant le message à Clarke, elle vu la suspicion dans les yeux de son amie, lui montrant qu'elle la croyait autant qu'elle à cet instant.

« On saute dans le premier avion pour New York ! » Raven/ 7h56

Avant d'envoyer elle montra le message à la blonde, voulant être sure qu'elle la suive dans cette décision impulsive. Un signe de tête lui intima de continuer dans sa lancée. La réponse fut immédiate, un appel entrant de sa fiancée se matérialisant à l'écran.

\- Maintenant tu veux parler se moqua t'elle avant de reproduire le traitement qu'elle avait subit il y a quelques secondes, rancunière.

Elle regarda avec amusement sa compagne retenter sa chance, le laissant sonner dans le vide alors que Clarke commençait à s'agiter dans la chambre, rassemblant ses affaires. Elle sauta du lit à son tour, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

**2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2***

_Miami General Hospital, 08h08_

Le docteur Griffin s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la chambre de sa patiente quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant elle, Joe manquant de la renverser sur son passage.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir ! S'exclama elle avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

Devant l'expression perplexe de sa collègue et amie, elle décida de fournir davantage d'explications.

\- Mme Woods a tenté de se lever une bonne dizaine de fois, de me piquer mon téléphone pour appeler son bureau et m'a même proposé une coquette somme d'argent pour que je l'aide à s'échapper énuméra t'elle avec lassitude.

\- Va t'occuper des autres patients je m'en charge dit elle en affichant un visage de marbre, prête à affronter cette patiente récalcitrante.

Des yeux verts perçants se plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, elle était visiblement attendue. L'expression impatiente se transforma rapidement, une curiosité et une légère surprise marquant les traits de la jeune femme ensuite.

\- Docteur Abby Griffin souffla la jeune femme, à peine audible.

Ce fut au tour de la praticienne d'être surprise alors que le comportement de sa patiente était quelque peu étrange.

\- Votre blouse explique la jeune femme où son nom complet était écrit en lettre minuscule, très peu visible.

Le docteur ne s'y attarda pas, mettant ce mystère de plus de côté. Elle dévia son regard vers les machines qui prenaient les constantes de la jeune femme, ne remarquant rien d'anormal, pareil sur le compte rendu papier que Joe avait fait pendant la nuit.

\- On dirait que tout est normal, on ne va pas vous garder plus longtemps contre votre gré informa le docteur en relevant le regard remarquant que celui de la jeune femme la fixait déjà. Mme Woods, vous m'entendez ? L'interpelle t'elle alors que l'intéressée semblait absente... Lexa ? Essaya t 'elle à nouveau en se rapprochant d'elle, secouant légèrement son épaule.

\- Excusez moi souffla la brune en revenant doucement à elle.

\- Vous êtes sure que vous allez bien ? Demanda Abby en examinant le visage pâle de la jeune femme.

\- …. Quelques maux de tête mais rien de grave avoua t'elle en se massant les tempes, laissant échapper une grimace discrète.

\- Depuis quand souffrez vous ?

\- Quelques jours peut être mais l'intensité n'ai plus la même dit elle, une nouvelle grimace semblant échapper à son contrôle.

\- Et vous n'avez pas jugez bon de nous en informer plus tôt réprimanda Abby, une forte inquiétude la saisissant.

\- Je... commença elle avant de s'arrêter, honteuse.

Abby se rua sur la porte, cherchant Joe du regard. Elle la découvrit buvant tranquillement son café près du bureau des infirmières. Elle releva le regard immédiatement en sentant l'agitation proche.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait à toi ? Lança t 'elle amusée.

\- Code 102, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre cria t'elle avec empressement.

\- Quoi ? Lui répondit elle avec surprise, ses sourcils disparaissant sous sa frange.

\- Il faut la préparer pour un scan crânien et prendre toutes les précautions possibles compte tenu de son traitement, je vais demander qu'on accélère ses prises de sang, je vous rejoins là bas informa t'elle en courant vers l'ascenseur, demandant à la personne à l'intérieur de le retenir pour elle.

\- Okay... murmura Joe, hébétée.

L'infirmière se reprit bien vite, il ne fallait pas rigoler avec un code 102, jamais quand il était question de vie ou de mort.

**2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2***

Lexa ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même, elle était la seule responsable de sa situation actuelle. Protégée de toute part contre les radiations et s'enfonçant petit à petit dans ce tuyau étroit, elle jurait intérieurement de sa bêtise. Elle était un peu claustrophobe et elle sentait déjà son rythme cardiaque augmenter à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la machine, n'apercevant bientôt plus le visage compatissant et désolé de Jack. La brune se demandait ce que le docteur Griffin lui avait diagnostiqué avec les symptômes qu'elle avait montré, cela n'augurait rien de bon au vu de l'urgence avec laquelle elle avait été conduit ici.

\- Mme Woods, c'est le Docteur Griffin, je suis dans la pièce à côté, essayer de vous détendre, le scan ne va prendre que quelques minutes tenta de rassurer la praticienne.

Ses mains tremblaient fortement dans les sangles qui la retenait à la table, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière, sa gorge se serrait anormalement, ses yeux étaient fugaces, ne pouvant se fixer sur un point précis, balayant la coque qui protégeait son visage avec peur. Elle sentait la crise de panique arriver et il lui restait que peu de temps avant de perdre le contrôle complet de son corps.

\- … Parler... parler supplia presque Lexa, sa fiancée avait l'habitude de faire cela face à ses crises et c'était la seule technique qui au fil des années s'était révélée concluante.

\- …..Très bien... je... commença le docteur mais hésitant rapidement, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire.

\- Vos... enfants...tente la jeune femme, tout le monde pouvait s'épancher sur sa progéniture pendant des heures et elle savait que le docteur Griffin avait des choses à dire, elle était même très curieuse de connaître son histoire.

\- … Je préfère vous prévenir ce n'est pas une histoire heureuse.. elle ne finit pas particulièrement bien non plus affirme Abby, une émotion soudaine dans la voix. J'ai une fille, elle s'appelle Clarke... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années et... à vrai dire je l'ai perdu bien avant. Mon mari, son père est décédé... quand elle avait 16 ans, il était son monde et ça la détruite. Ce jour là, je réalisais une transplantation dans l'état voisin, je suis rentrée dès que je l'ai appris mais c'était bien trop tard. À mon arrivée, mon mari était mort et Clarke s'accrochait désespérément à son corps, refusant de le laisser partir narra Abby, perdue dans son souvenir.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que le monitor de sa patiente était à nouveau normal, celle ci l'écoutant attentivement, buvant ses paroles.

\- Elle m'a pardonné mon absence à son 7 et 11 ème anniversaire, elle était encore déçue que j'ai manqué sa première exposition au lycée alors que je lui avait promis d'être présente... Mon absence à la mort de son père a été la goutte de trop... sa tristesse s'est rapidement transformé en colère et rage à mon égard. J'étais incapable de la réconforter ou de la faire parler, d'être une mère pour elle alors qu'elle avait perdu son père. Jack, mon mari, a toujours su trouvé les bons mots, la guider dans ce monde parfois cruel... Il aurait su la sortir du gouffre qui l'attirait. Clarke a plongé dans l'alcool, ratant l'école et créant toute sorte de problème. M a fille rejetait mon aide en bloc, refusant de m'écouter. Je me contentais alors d'être là quand elle rentrait tard le soir, bourrée et en larmes, je payais la caution quand elle taguait à nouveau les murs de son école ou volait dans les magasins, je la soignais quand elle se battait avec l'un de ses camarades, le docteur prit une forte respiration, séchant les quelques larmes qui lui avait échappé avant de reprendre. Il lui a fallut 2 ans pour se relever, j'avais perdu espoir et à ce moment là je ne la voyais presque plus... elle était devenue une experte dans l'art de m'éviter et je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi sans cesse, mon métier était encore prenant et je devais nous faire vivre...Je pense que quelqu'un l'a aidé, une personne a réussi où j'ai échoué.. Clarke ne me l'a jamais présenté mais je ne peux que la remercier d'avoir sauvé ma fille. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse aujourd'hui, je suis restée en contact avec une de ses amies qui me donne quelques nouvelles, et c'est le plus important à mes yeux.

Un silence tomba entre les deux femmes, Abby était choquée de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait partagé son histoire avec cette inconnue et Lexa était prise par l'émotion, touchée et chamboulée par ce qu'avait vécu le docteur.

\- Merci souffla t'elle alors qu'elle sentait la table se remettre en mouvement, la sortant de cet environnement oppressant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous m'avez évité la crise d'angoisse affirma t'elle reconnaissante avant d'ajouter, ne pouvant s'en empêcher ... Vous devriez lui parler vous savez, Clarke serait ravie de retrouver sa mère dit elle avec conviction.

\- Elle mérite d'être heureuse, je ne voudrais pas que mon retour gâche tout...confia la mère de Clarke avec lassitude, repenser à son histoire l'avait sûrement fatiguée émotionnellement. Je vais discuter de vos résultats avec un confrère, je vous retrouve plus tard lança t'elle, prenant la fuite.

Lexa resta impuissante alors qu'on la détachait de la table et l'installait dans un fauteuil roulant pour la ramener à sa chambre. Les mots d'Abby ne la quittèrent pas, leur conversation se rejouant inexorablement dans sa tête. Ces nouvelles informations l'aidait à la comprendre et l'image qu'elle s'était faite d'elle disparaissait petit à petit, laissant sa place à une femme forte, sensible et aimant sa fille comme une formidable maman.

**2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2***

_Seattle, 8h30, à proximité de l'aéroport _

La circulation était fluide et le taxi n'avait aucun mal à se diriger vers l'aéroport de la ville. À son bord, Raven, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez ignorait le vibreur de son téléphone pour la énième fois.

\- Raven ... souffla Clarke, exaspérée par le comportement de son amie.

\- Encore une dernière fois...supplia la jeune femme comme un enfant voulant faire un nouveau tour de manège, une moue boudeuse au visage.

\- C'est au moins la dixième fois que tu me dis ça, décroches s'il te plaît, elle a sûrement des nouvelles de Lexa demanda la blonde avec plus d'autorité que les dernières fois, tournant nerveusement sa bague de fiançailles avec des mains tremblantes.

\- Très bien accepta enfin Raven, décrochant juste avant que sa fiancée soit dirigé à nouveau vers la messagerie.

«

\- Raven appela une voix féminine au bout du fil, visiblement soulagée

\- Anya répondit la jeune femme avec détachement. Comment va Lexa ? Interrogea t'elle s'en perdre une seconde, Clarke la fixant avec une expression soucieuse, attendant sa sentence.

\- …..

\- Je te préviens Anya ! Si tu ne réponds pas dans les 5 secondes, je raccroche menaça t'elle alors qu'elle se doutait du combat intérieur de sa fiancée, sa loyauté envers sa sœur très importante à ses yeux.

\- Elle est à l'hôpital, ... elle s'est évanouit hier soir alors qu'on était au bureau. »

Raven prit quelques secondes pour expliquer la situation à sa meilleure amie, minimisant la gravité au maximum pour que la jeune femme se détende. Elle entendait son nom être appelé, Anya ayant visiblement d'autres informations à partager.

«

\- Raven ?...

\- Oui.

\- Je suis venue pour les heures de visite ce matin et une infirmière m'a dit qu'on l'avait emmené pour un scan crânien et elle avait cette expression au visage... narra sa fiancé, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Anya, calme toi, c'est sûrement pas grand chose... rassura la latina, retrouvant une voix plus douce car la jeune femme avait besoin d'elle à cet instant. Ils doivent juste chercher à assurer leur arrière... Vous êtes bien à Miami ?

\- .. Oui, le candidat...commença t'elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- J'ai lu deux trois articles pendant qu'on attendait le taxi. Quel fumier ! S'exclama t'elle alors que Clarke la regardait interloquée et confuse.

\- Je suis d'accord et pourtant je dois tout faire pour sauver ses miches se plaignait elle alors qu'elle entendait des voix en arrière plan. Rav' je dois te laisser, j'ai une conférence de presse à faire... donnez moi des nouvelles, je sais pas si je pourrais me libérer pour aller la voir avant vous.

\- Je t'appelle dès qu'on arrive... Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, à plus tard. »

Dès qu'elle raccrocha la blonde la harcela de questions, la latina pris soin de laisser quelques détails de côté ne voulant pas inquiéter la jeune femme qui semblait beaucoup moins paniquée que le matin même. Elle espéra ne pas regretter sa décision et que Lexa était bel et bien tirée d'affaire.

**2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2***

_Miami General Hospital, 9h56_

On la reconduit à sa chambre sans attendre, l'informant que le docteur Griffin viendrait la voir avec ses résultats dès que possible. Joe lui tendit son téléphone qu'Anya avait laissé pour elle avec hésitation, ayant peur qu'elle essaye de s'enfuir ou de travailler alors qu'Abby avait stipulé qu'elle devrait prendre le temps de se reposer. La brune la rassura immédiatement, l'encourageant à aller voir d'autres patients sans s'inquiéter pour elle. Une fois la rousse partie, elle déverrouilla la portable et fut accueillie par une bonne dizaine de messages de sa fiancé et autant d'appels manqués. Les derniers étaient datés du matin même.

_« On rentre avec Raven, je sais pas encore trop ce qui se passe mais je serais bientôt auprès de toi mon amour.» Clarke/ 8h10_

_« Un évanouissement... tu m'avais promis de te ménager et de faire attention à toi... surtout avec le traitement... tu as de la chance que je t'aime » Clarke / 8h37 _

_« Raven a réussi à avoir un direct miraculeusement, je suis là dans 7 petites heures » Clarke / 8h50_

_« On va décoller, je t'aime Lex' » Clarke / 9h25_

Elle éteignit son téléphone avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, même si Clarke aurait du rester une journée de plus à Seattle pour l'exposition en son honneur, elle était contente de la retrouver après une semaine d'absence. De plus, elle s'était donné la mission de réconcilier mère et fille depuis qu'elle avait vu le docteur rentrer dans sa chambre. Les deux femmes avaient besoin l'une de l'autre, c'était indéniable. Elle abattrait chacun des murs que la blonde avait construit autour de son passé, l'empêchant jusqu'à maintenant de connaître la vérité et l'encouragerait à s'ouvrir et à parler de nouveau à sa mère qui désirait plus que tout réparer ses erreurs passées et être là pour sa fille et la famille qu'elle construisait. Lexa s'endormit avec une nouvelle détermination, bien décidée à bousculer le futur dans le bon sens.

**2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2***

_Dans les airs, 11 h 20_

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle n'avait jamais aimé l'avion. Là haut, elle avait la fâcheuse sensation de ne rien contrôler, tout pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre et Clarke serait impuissante, attendant son sort avec effroi. Ajouter à cela l'absence de Lexa et le fait que la jeune femme soit à l'hôpital la mettait dans un état de stress assez alarmant.

\- Clarke, détend toi ! Tu me stresses... souffla Raven en se massant le crâne alors que la blonde ne semblait pas tenir en place.

Sa remarque ne sembla pas l'arrêter pour longtemps car quelques minutes plus tard son pied tapait frénétiquement contre le sol de l'appareil, attirant cette fois l'attention de passagers mécontents.

\- Lexa suit toujours son traitement ? Tu t'inquiètes pour cela ? Interrogea la latina en ayant une petite idée de la réponse.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Anya a dit quelque chose ? Il y a un problème avec... Paniqua Clarke immédiatement, élevant la voix au fur et à mesure.

\- Non non elle a rien dit, je te fais la conversation pour éviter qu'on soit jeté par dessus bord répondit la latina en adressant un petit signe de tête à Clarke, lui montrant les passagers mécontents.

Après avoir pris une forte inspiration et adresser un petit sourire d'excuse à ceux qui la regardait avec un regard noir de reproche, elle se confia plus calmement.

\- … Oui elle le suit toujours mais c'est la dernière fois qu'on tente la procédure. Les échecs passés ont beaucoup déçu et attristé Lexa, je ne veux plus la voir dans cet état. De plus, ce n'est pas sans danger et il existe à ce jour bien d'autres options... on ne perd pas espoir cependant.

\- Je croise les doigts pour vous deux et j'espère que ce n'est pas un mauvais effets secondaires.

\- Moi aussi Raven... elle y croit tellement... je l'ai vu suivre à la lettre et méticuleusement toutes les étapes... J'ai tellement peur qu'elle soit dévastée si c'est à nouveau un échec annonça t'elle difficilement, un sanglot dans la voix.

\- Peu importe le résultat, tu seras la pour elle et vous vous relèverez encore plus fortes, prêtes à affronter la suite.

La blonde prit une expression pensive, tentant de se rassurer et de croire que cette fois serait la bonne, que la traitement avait enfin fonctionné.

\- Et si on parlait de ta mère ? Changea t'elle de sujet avec précaution, le terrain sur lequel elle s'apprêtait à se lancer étant très glissant.

\- Raven, ne commence pas ! Incita la jeune femme entre ses dents serrées.

\- Et pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que le bureau de campagne de Lexa est à proximité du Miami General Hospital où Mama G. travaille, au service des urgences en plus. Si tu as de la chance elle a peut être pris Lexa en charge, elle va enfin rencontre sa future belle fille !

Devant le visage crispé de la jeune femme et la couleur de ses jointures, la brune se décida à pousser davantage. Raven n'en pouvait plus de voir son amie repousser sa mère, elle avait comprit pendant un temps mais devant les efforts monstrueux d'Abby pour tenter de se réconcilier avec elle, sa patiente s'amenuisait.

\- Tu m'avais promis d'aller la voir et lui parler avant le mariage !

\- J'ai encore un mois... se défendit elle faiblement.

\- Clarke, tu ne vas quand même pas attendre le dernier moment. Elles ne vont quand même pas faire connaissance au pied de l'autel ! s'exclama t'elle, attirant à son tour l'attention des autres.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'on va finir par dessus bord ! Accusa t'elle avec un petit sourire, essayant de détourner la conversation.

\- Tu m'énerves ! J'ai besoin d'un verre... s'exclama t'elle en se levant brusquement de son siège, renversant par la même occasion le livre qu'elle avait laissé sur ses genoux pour l'écouter.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu as encore la gueule de bois... protesta Clarke à l'oreille d'une sourde.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner avec impuissance et avec le sentiment naissant qu'elle était en faute. Le sentiment n'était pas nouveau et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à l'ignorer. Elle savait qu'une seconde chance aurait du être accordé il y a bien longtemps mais la blonde ne savait pas si elle, elle méritait cette seconde chance. Sa meilleure amie ignorait beaucoup de choses, après tout qui se vanterait de ce qu'il avait fait de pire.

**2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2***

_Miami general hospital, bureau du docteur Griffin, 16 h 27_

Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit, dévalant les courbures de son visage pour venir se poser sur sa main. Celle-ci tenait un cadre, la photo à l'intérieur reflétait une époque lointaine, presque une autre vie. Les yeux rougis, le médecin l'observait depuis un certain temps, peut être des heures qui sait. Abby ne s'était pas attardée sur cette photo depuis des mois mais avec la confession inattendue à sa patiente, elle avait eu besoin de les voir tous les deux, son mari souriant à sa fille qui lui faisait une grimace. La brune les avait perdu tous les deux mais l'espace d'un instant, il l'entourait dans ses souvenirs et sur cette image, ils étaient encore auprès d'elle. Le vibreur de son téléphone la sortie de la bulle qu'elle s'était crée la ramenant difficilement à une réalité où elle était seule, son mari décédé et sa fille perdue dans la nature.

_« Bonjour Abby, tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.» Raven / 16h30_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à cette distraction inattendue mais fort appréciée, on frappa délicatement à sa porte. La brune tenta de cacher rapidement les preuves de sa tristesse sur son visage avec de l'eau, faisant patienter l'inconnu.

\- Vous pouvez entrer ! S'exclama t'elle avec un trémolo dans la voix qu'elle ne put dissimuler.

Joe pénétra à l'intérieur avec un dossier à la main, des résultats d'analyse en couverture. Elle remarqua rapidement la tristesse de son amie et tenta de le cacher en examinant à nouveau les résultats de Mme Woods.

\- Avant qu'on parle boulot, je voulais t'inviter ce soir à la maison. Les jumeaux t'ont réclamé toute la semaine et ils seraient fous de joie de te voir. Max veut même te présenter son projet de biologie sur le corps humain et Ilian veut te parler du dernier dessin animé qu'il regarde, cela parle…

\- J'accepte, tu as gagné ! Proclama Abby avec un petit rire amusé, reconnaissante d'avoir la jeune femme dans sa vie.

\- Fantastique ! Tu vas faire de mes fils les enfants les plus heureux du monde.

Elles partagèrent un sourire complice avant que le regard d'Abby ne se pose sur les résultats, curieuse de découvrir si ils allaient enfin lui apporter des réponse.

\- Woods vient de se réveiller, sa fiancée ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et je pensais que tu serais heureuse de venir leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle pour une fois dit elle en lui collant le document sous le nez.

\- Le traitement a fonctionné ! S'enjoua t'elle en relisant attentivement.

\- Et oui ! J'en connais une qui va encore plus tenir en place... se lamenta l'infirmière avec un grand sourire.

**2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2***

Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut se passer dans la suite ?

Bonne nouvelle, Le rôle d'une vie avance bien et je vais essayer de poster le résumé des premiers chapitres dans les prochains jours.

On se retrouve mercredi prochain avec le chapitre 3.

D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt j'espère.


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3 de cette petite histoire, l'avant dernier.

Merci pour les favs, les follows et les commentaires des utilisateurs et des guests, ils me font très plaisir.

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas. merci à ma bêta pour la relecture de dernière minute !

On se retrouve en bas !

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Chapitre 3 :

Miami general hospital, Entrée Sud, 16 h 35

L'entrée visiteur était la moins bondée à cette heure de la journée, elles purent se faufiler jusqu'à l'accueil sans trop de problèmes. Une jeune femme, blouse bleue sur le dos était assise derrière un ordinateur, traitant les demandes des familles des patients. Elle releva le regard à leur arrivée, affichant un sourire poli en attendant leur question. Clarke prit les devant et Raven préféra rester en arrière, observant l'échange.

\- Bonjour... J'aimerais savoir dans quelle chambre ma fiancée se trouve, Lexa Woods demanda Clarke avec un brin de nervosité, ayant un mal fou à rester immobile.

\- Bonjour... bien sûr, il me faudrait juste votre nom reprit la secrétaire en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

\- Griffin,...Clarke Griffin informa la blonde, comme elle l'avait prédit le visage de la jeune femme se releva immédiatement, la surprise marquant ses traits.

\- Comme le Docteur Griffin ? Interrogea t'elle en la fixant avec un regard plus insistant, observant le visage de la blonde se fermer à l'annonce.

\- Oui dit elle simplement, ne s'épanchant pas sur le sujet.

La jeune femme attendait sûrement qu'elle ajoute quelque chose car un silence s'étira l'espace d'un instant, celle ci fixait maintenant Clarke avec un regard curieux alors que l'artiste s'impatientait à vu d'oeil.

\- Je peux avoir ce numéro de chambre ? S'exclama t'elle avec une pointe d'irritation.

\- Excusez moi... oui immédiatement... votre fiancée a été placé dans la chambre 209, bâtiment B.

Clarke n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se diriger vers la direction donnée, impatiente de retrouver Lexa et de se rassurer sur son état. Le manque de nouvelles ses dernières heures l'inquiétant grandement. Raven, quant à elle attendit que la jeune femme s'éloigne avant de demander à la secrétaire encore légèrement surprise une information importante.

\- Qui est le docteur en charge du dossier de Lexa ? Demanda t'elle en s'appuyant contre les larges bureaux entourant la zone administrative.

\- Le docteur Griffin répondit la femme vêtue de bleu en observant attentivement son interlocutrice.

-…...Dios mios ! Clarke ! Attend moi tu veux s'exclama la brune alors que Clarke disparaissait au bout du couloir, inconsciente de la situation dans laquelle elle allait se retrouver.

Raven n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver ici aujourd'hui mais elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse que le destin réunisse enfin mére et fille après des années. Elle souhaitait simplement que ses retrouvailles n'enveniment pas la situation davantage.

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Miami general hospital, Chambre 209, Bâtiment B, 17 h 06

Le docteur Griffin naviguait dans ses couloirs familiers, ceux qu'elle avait connu durant la majeure partie de sa vie. Ils avaient vu la naissance et la perte de sa famille, les meilleurs comme les pires moments de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, l'hôpital et son personnel étaient les dernières constantes de sa vie et bien qu'elle le regrettait, elle avait appris à chérir cette seconde famille. Au cours de ses dernières années de séparation avec sa fille, elle avait su apprendre de ses erreurs et se remettre en question. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait le prouver à la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle savait que quand le temps viendrait, elle serait prête à faire mieux. L'attente avait été jusqu'à présent très longue mais en brusquant les choses, le médecin savait qu'elle ne récolterait rien de bon. La patiente était le mettre mot à cet instant et elle la trouvait au quotidien dans son travail. Les journées pouvaient parfois être difficile, elle avait faillit craquer à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois elle se replongeait dans les bons souvenirs avec Clarke et au sein de l'hôpital pour continuer. Le chirurgien était d'ailleurs sur le point de se créer un bon souvenir alors qu'elle s'approchait de la chambre de Lexa Woods, s'apprêtant à lui révéler une nouvelle qui bousculerait son existence. Le sourire sur les lèvres, elle pénétra dans la piéce. Elle remarqua immédiatement une présence étrangère dos à la porte, une jeune femme brune était au téléphone. Près du lit de Lexa, celle ci bien réveillée maintenant, elle attendit que l'appel se termine. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la brune se retourne, le téléphone à la main.

\- Raven murmura t'elle sous la surprise, les yeux exorbités.

\- Abby salua t'elle calmement, pas le moins du monde perturbée de la voir dans cette chambre.

\- Je ne savais pas que Lexa était ta fiancé... laissa t'elle échapper, ayant fait les rapprochements rapidement.

Une expression de dégoût s'empara des traits de la latina, une exclamation offusquée provenant du lit s'éleva en réponse, les deux jeunes femmes se tournant vers Lexa qui était restée muette jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Désolée Lexa mais tu es comme ma sœur. Et la moins sexy des Woods en plus ! affirma t'elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Espèce de... tu as de la chance que je sois clouée au lit menaça t'elle avec peu de vigueur, de l'amusement au fond des yeux témoignant de leur complicité. Ma fiancée ne devrait pas tarder, elle est partie me chercher une barre chocolatée car j'ai raté le déjeuné informa Lexa en se tournant vers le docteur qui était perplexe à leur côté, en manque évident d'informations.

\- Comment va votre tête ? Demanda alors Abby après quelques secondes, des hypothèses plein la tête et cherchant à se raccrocher à la réalité et au bien être immédiat de sa patiente.

\- Ta tête ? Interrogea Raven avec une pointe d'incompréhension.

Lexa choisit de l'ignorer complètement, rassurant le docteur sur son état de santé avant que son flot de parole se coupe. Les deux amies avaient le regard fixé sur la porte, une expression identique d'appréhension. Et à ce moment, Abby sut sans le moindre doute qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Maman souffla celle ci comme confirmation inutile alors que les membres du docteur se trouvait paralysés.

Abby se retourna lentement, sa main libre serrant le lit de sa patiente avec fermeté. Des yeux azurs retrouvèrent les siens avec une pointe d'insécurité, rapidement dissimulé avec soin par la jeune femme. Physiquement, elle était restée la même. Mais intérieurement, le médecin savait qu'elle fessait face à quelqu'un d'autre, une jeune femme plus mure, forte et indépendante. La blonde était bien loin de l'adolescente brisée, irréfléchie et blessée qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois alors qu'elle s'éloignait de sa mère pour de bon. Face à elle, se tenait une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, habillée d'une chemise unie crème, pantalon noir et des botes qui lui donnait quelques centimètres de plus. Elle était très élégante et Abby avait du mal a retrouvé sa fille en la personne qu'elle avait devant ses yeux. Visiblement inconfortable sous son regard scrutateur, Clarke ne semblait pouvoir rester immobile, jouant avec le bas de sa chemise de sa main droite. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit le discret diamant qui complétait fièrement la bague au doigt de sa fille. Bien que Raven lui avait confié le futur mariage de sa fille, la réalisation la frappa qu'à cet instant que des années s'étaient écoulées, que son enfant avait grandit et mûrit sans elle, qu'elle s'était construit une vie et avait rencontré la personne qui ferait battre son cœur.

\- Tu as ses résultats ? Demanda Clarke avec une hésitation qu'elle essayait de masquer, se rapprochant du lit de sa fiancée alors qu'un silence pesant semblait avoir envahit la pièce.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, Abby se rappelant alors du dossier de sa patiente dans sa main, de la nouvelle qu'elle devait annoncé à Lexa et le fait qu'indirectement cette nouvelle la concernait aussi maintenant. Elle se sentait prise au piège de ses émotions, bonheur et peur se mélangeant dans un cocktail qu'elle avait du mal à gérer. Le docteur ne voulait plus rater un seul instant maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son enfant mais elle savait que le sentiment n'était peut être pas partagé et que le moment était peut être venue de se retirer.

\- Je vais biper un collègue pour qu'il prenne le relais. Vous serrez entre de bonnes mains, vous n'avez pas a vous inquiéter... informa Le docteur en essayant d'avoir un ton professionnel, s'adressant à Lexa.

\- Non, restez s'il vous plaît ! S'exclama Lexa à la surprise de tout le monde. Vous êtes mon médecin depuis le début et vous connaissez mon dossier, inutile de faire venir quelqu'un d'autre, justifia t'elle avec plus de mesure.

\- Vous êtes sûres ? demanda t'elle à Lexa tout en attendant surtout une confirmation de sa fille qu'elle était la bienvenue, ce que la brune comprit.

\- Clarke ? Appela Lexa, semblant sortir la jeune femme de sa rêverie au pied de son lit.

\- On t'écoute répondit la blonde en faisant le tour du lit pour se poster en face de sa mère, trouvant instinctivement la main de Lexa sur le lit, entrelaçant leur doigt.

Abby observa le geste avec un regard doux, témoin également d'un échange de regard qui ne mentait pas. L'amour était visible sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes et Lexa semblait être l'encre de sa fille à ce moment, la personne qui lui procurait de la force alors qu'elles se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis des années. Celle qui lui promettait que faire un pas en avant ne la blesserait pas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le scan crânien ? Lança Raven, rappelant sa présence à l'assemblée.

Le couple se tendit immédiatement, l'inquiétude de la blonde revenant à grand galop alors que Lexa semblait arborer un air coupable. N'ayant même pas besoin d'ouvrir le dossier, le connaissant maintenant par cœur, Abby commença à énumérer ce qu'elle savait à sa petite audience.

\- J'ai réalisé un test crânien ce matin à Lexa, elle se plaignait de migraines récurrentes qui avaient augmenté en intensité depuis sa chute. Elle semblait également avoir des absences et des vertiges alors qu'on discutait. Sachant le traitement qu'elle suit et ses antécédents familiaux, on a craint le pire...commença t'elle et en voyant les visages se décomposer, elle compléta rapidement, le scan n'a rien révélé et la prise de sang non plus ce qui me laisse perplexe quand à l'origine de ces migraines.

Elle laissa sa fille et son amie absorber la nouvelle, observant Lexa attentivement alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre nerveusement, évitant soigneusement le regard de sa fiancé.

\- Lex'..., je ne comprends pas... tu as des migraines récurrentes depuis quand ? Questionna Clarke, suspicieuse face à son comportement.

Lexa baissa les yeux comme prise en faute. Elle releva son regard intense pour la fixer après quelques secondes, déterminée.

\- Quand je vous ai vu pénétrer dans la chambre, j'ai cru que je m'étais cognée la tête assez méchamment. J'ai eu du mal à y croire et je n'ai pas réfléchit, j'ai mentit à propos de mes symptômes pour gagner du temps avoua t'elle avec quelques remords.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Abby alors que la question était dans toutes les têtes.

\- Clarke ne parle que très rarement de vous commença la brune en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fiancée qui se refermait comme une huître. Je n'ai jamais connu toute l'histoire et dès que j'aborde le sujet, le ton monte rapidement. Avec le temps, elle allait beaucoup mieux et se rouvrait mais je sais quelle souffre encore en silence. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais enfant d'une rupture d'anévrisme et le soutien de notre père nous a permit de surmonter notre douleur et notre peine. Il nous apprit à vivre à nouveau et chérir le souvenir de notre mère. Bien que je sais que je l'aide beaucoup personne ne peut remplacer un parent... Cela faisait des semaines que je cherchais un moyen de convaincre Clarke de venir vous voir et vous parler alors quand vous êtes rentrés dans la chambre j'ai dit les premières choses qui me passaient par la tête. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les désagréments que j'ai causé, je ne voulais inquiéter personne affirma Lexa avec un sanglot dans la voix, des larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

\- Saleté d'hormones ! Ragea Lexa faiblement alors qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, son traitement régulier pour favoriser la grossesse la laissant au bord des larmes à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère ou triste.

\- Hey Lexa !... mon amour, calme toi ,...respire avec moi encourageait Clarke en tenant tendrement le visage de Lexa entre ses mains.

La brune reprit un rythme de respiration normale en copiant la respiration régulière de sa compagne et en écoutant attentivement ses paroles encourageantes. Bien vite, les larmes cessèrent et Lexa se détendait avec les murmures de Clarke qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir mentit et de ne pas vous avoir révélé que votre fille était ma fiancée pendant que vous vous êtes confiés. Vos paroles m'ont beaucoup touché et j'espère avoir d'autres discussions à cœur ouvert avec vous à l'avenir s'excusa Lexa avec toute la sincérité du monde dans les yeux, effrayée d'avoir gâchée sa relation avec le docteur avant même qu'elle puisse apprendre à se connaître.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprend vos motivations et je devrais vous remercier d'avoir jouer les malades aussi longtemps rassura Abby... Vos prises de sang ont cependant révéler quelque chose... continua elle avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant pas comment formuler la nouvelle. Il y a un fort taux d'hCG dans votre sang, on a refait une prise de sang pour confirmer notre premier diagnostic et on a obtenu les mêmes résultats.

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Lexa, perdue alors que la réalisation frappa sa fille, la poussant à prendre une forte inspiration, sa main libre venant froisser sa chemise au dessus de son cœur.

Alors que sa fille croisa son regard pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, ses yeux remplis de bonheur avec une pointe d'incertitude attendant la confirmation de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas tiré de conclusion trop hâtive, Abby s'empressa d'acquiescer. Le docteur vit alors sa fille se tourner vers sa fiancé, un sourire éblouissant au visage.

\- Tu es enceinte murmura Clarke, un sanglot dans la voix alors qu'elle embrassait la main de Lexa qu'elle tenait dans la sienne.

Abby et Raven quittèrent la piéce d'un commun accord, laissant le couple savourer cette nouvelle avec un peu d'intimité. Elles retrouvèrent Joe à l'accueil qui avait suivit l'échange grâce à la petite fenêtre de la chambre privative qui donnait sur le lit des patients. L'infirmière affichait un souire discret, heureuse de voir qu'Abby avait des chances de retrouver sa famille de sang. Un sourire malicieux gagna ses traits alors qu'elle voyait le docteur se rapprocher d'elle, une expression de choc et les yeux dans le vide, elle était perdue dans ses pensés.

\- Je vais informer Anya de la bonne nouvelle informa Raven en s'adressant à Abby qui lui accorda un léger signe de tête.

Le chef de la chirurgie s'adossa ensuite aux côtés de Joe contre le bureau des infirmières, regardant sa fille et sa future belle fille échanger un énième baiser, le bonheur irradiant l'espace les entourant.

\- Alors grand mère, comment ça va ? Demanda la rousse après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Grand mère souffla Abby, testant le titre dans sa bouche, encore incrédule et ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières minutes.

\- Quelle journée ! Clarke réapparaît à l'hôpital, fiancée et future maman... tu ne m'aurais jamais cru si je t'avais annoncé cela ce matin tenta Joe en fessant un peu d'humour, essayant de voir ce que pensait son amie de tout ça alors qu'elle était restée muette jusqu'à présent.

N'obtenant qu'un léger acquiescement, l'infirmière se décida à repousser cette conversation à plus tard, la médecin était encore trop secouée pour associer des émotions ou des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je peux aller faire signer ses papiers de sortie à Mme Woods ? Demanda elle après de longues minutes de silence.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient maintenant tranquillement et Abby n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'elles préféraient retrouver toutes les deux le confort de leur maison sous peu. Après tout avant de la voir, Lexa avait tout fait pour obtenir une sortie rapide.

\- Vas-y, je t'attends là encouragea Abby en passant le dossier de Lexa à la jeune femme.

Après avoir frappé, l'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce. Abby l'entendu féliciter les jeunes femmes à propos de la grossesse avant de présenter les papiers et un crayon à Lexa. La brune adressa quelques mots à sa fille, celle ci relavant son regard pour trouver le sien. Suite à un baiser rapide, la blonde quitta la pièce à son tour, se dirigeant avec hésitation vers elle.

Clarke se retrouva à la place que Joe avait laissé, attirant les regards curieux du personnel médical. Les nouvelles avaient fait le tour de l'hôpital rapidement, tout le monde se rappelant de la fille du chef de chirurgie qui passait de temps en temps ses après midis à l'hôpital pour passer du temps avec sa mère quand elle était enfant. Nombreux étaient aussi ceux qui avaient été témoin du jour de la mort de Jake, le jour où sa petite fille heureuse et innocente s'était envolée. Pour tout le monde, c'était une surprise de la retrouver ici aujourd'hui, sachant tout ce que cet hôpital lui avait prit. Mais comme si ce bâtiment voulait se racheter, il lui offrait semblerait il le plus beau cadeau aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, persévérer à porter ses fruits dit Abby en se rappelant des nombreux échecs visibles sur le dossier de Lexa.

\- ..Merci... on a longtemps attendu ce moment...Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse souffla t'elle en regardant sa fiancé rigoler librement à une idiotie que Joe venait de lui raconter.

\- Tu le mérite Clarke... affirma Abby alors qu'elle reconnaissait les doutes et les incertitudes de sa fille.

\- Je sais pas si je la mérite ou si je serais à la hauteur mais j'essaye chaque jour de l'aimer toujours plus et de lui montrer à quel point je suis reconnaissante de l'avoir avoua Clarke se surprenant elle même de s'ouvrir aussi rapidement, elle poursuivit avec plus d'hésitation. On va rester sur Miami pendant quelques temps,... on pourrait prendre un café ensemble un de ces jours et discuter.

\- … J'en serais ravie, appelle moi dès que tu es prête déclara Abby en lui tendant une de ses cartes avec son numéro personnel.

La blonde fixa la carte quelques secondes, la fessant pivoter entre ses doigts à la recherche de ses prochaines paroles, adressant un sourire hésitant à sa mère.

\- Va la rejoindre ! Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire encouragea Abby alors qu'elle remarquait que Lexa les observait à son tour, un sourire satisfait sur les traits.

\- Merci de t'être occupée d'elle remercia Clarke par dessus son épaule avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de Lexa.

Raven qui avait observé l'échange de loin, ayant raccroché avec Anya il y a maintenant quelques minutes, se décida à rejoindre à son tour le docteur.

\- Je vous offre un café ?

\- Je ne dirais pas non à quelques choses de plus fort ! Déclara la médecin avec ironie.

\- Je doute qu'il en serve à la cafétéria de l'hôpital contra Raven qui semblait être aussi navrée qu'elle de la nouvelle.

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Miami general hospital, Cafétaria , Bâtiment B, 18 h 09

La cafétéria était bien remplie en cette fin d'après midi, le personnel médical s'y donnant rendez vous pendant une pause avant d'entamer la nuit de garde. Raven pouvait cependant remarquer que le volume sonore engendré par autant de personne était faible. Leur table était d'ailleurs le sujet de beaucoup de murmure et d'œillades, raison de ce silence relatif. L'arrivée de la fille unique de leur chef de chirurgie, venant pour se rassurer de la santé de sa fiancé était le ragot le plus intéressant de ses derniers jours.

\- Cela va durer une bonne semaine avant qu'il se lasse et passe à autre chose déclara Abby qui avait remarquer que Raven observait les alentours avec curiosité.

\- En même temps c'est pas tous les jours qu'on revoit sa fille après des années avec une fiancée et un bébé comme surprise .

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire... je repensais justement à Clarke ce matin et au fait qu'elle me manque tellement, me demandant combien de temps il fallait encore que j'attende pour revoir ma fille. Et quelques heures plus tard, elle apparaît... souffla Abby, ayant du mal à croire que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

\- Meme si Lexa ne s'était pas évanouit, Clarke aurait repris contact à cette période. Lexa et moi lui avions fait jurer de vous parler avant leur mariage qui approche. Cette situation a duré trop longtemps et vous avez beaucoup souffert...

\- Je... commença Abby avant de se faire couper poliment par Raven.

\- Vous étiez peut être en faute au début suite à votre absence durant son enfance mais je vous ai vu faire des efforts pour mériter ce rôle de mère. De plus même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, Clarke a énormément souffert d'avoir perdu un parent et laisser derrière elle l'autre affirma Raven sans le moindre doute sur les sentiments de sa meilleure amie.

\- À ce jour, je ne sais pas si j'ai une place dans la vie de ma fille. Elle a Lexa, cet enfant... Elle est heureuse. J'ai moi même dû mal à la reconnaître, ma petite fille est partie et je ne connais pas la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue se lamenta le docteur, légèrement défaitiste et abattue.

\- Cela prendra du temps, mais vous allez apprendre à vous connaître à nouveau. Clarke va avoir besoin de vous pour les prochaines étapes de sa vie : son mariage, la naissance de son enfant, sa carrière artistique qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Elle a beaucoup grandit aux côtés de Lexa, puis Marcus qui a été son mentor et l'a aidé à développer son art pour arriver à transmettre à travers un pinceau ses émotions aux autres, se délivrer sur la toile. Elle est prête à vous redonner une chance d'être présente durant les prochaines étapes de sa vie pour l'épauler et la guider à votre tour...Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'est passé durant les deux ans qui ont suivi la mort de Jack, Clarke s'est éloignée à cette période et n'aborde que très rarement le sujet aujourd'hui. Mais avec un peu d'aide extérieur, je sens qu'elle commence à retrouver la paix avec ce qu'elle a fait et apprend de ses erreurs. J'ai bon espoir qu'elle revienne vers vous rapidement pour discuter.

\- J'ai moi même beaucoup apprit durant ses années, je ferais mon maximum pour être présente et l'aider. Je ne veux plus manquer un seul moment de sa vie affirma avec une certaine émotion le docteur, une expression sincère et déterminée marquant ses traits.

\- J'espère que vous tiendrez cette promesse, je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous bottez les fesses si vous décevez une nouvelle fois Clarke.

\- Je tacherais d'être à la hauteur et j'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur Lexa et la vie que mène ma fille à ce jour.

Elle espérait simplement que sa fille reviendrait vers elle rapidement, elle ne voulait pas encore que des années filent sans qu'elles se voient et se parlent. La vie était courte, son défunt mari était une preuve concrète du temps qui passe et qui s'arrête malheureusement trop vite pour certains. Abby souhaitait de nombreuses rencontres avec sa fille, sa belle fille et son futur petit enfant, se créer des souvenirs et vivre enfin heureux en famille. Tout reposait dans les mains de sa fille.

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pas de tumeur ou d'anévrisme, après tout j'écrit que des happy endings.

Hâte de vous retrouver mercredi prochain pour le final de cette petite histoire et Le rôle d'une vie en juillet avec un chapitre exclusivement Clexa.

A bientôt !

Réponse au guest :

Guest : hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu as sûrement eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre, Lexa jouait la comédie. En effet, elle a peut être préparé le terrain mais Abby a été quand même choquée et assez surprise. J'espère que la suite t'a plu. A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys !

Voici le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette petite OS. Ravie d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec vous. Sachez qu'on ne va pas se quitter longtemps car dès samedi, vous aurez le droit à la suite de Le rôle d'une vie.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos favs et vos follows, ils me réchauffent le coeur et me pousse à écrire toujours plus.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

On se retrouve en bas.

*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*

Chapitre 4 :

_Tahiti Beach Island Road, Coral Gables, Miami, 21 h 12_

Elles étaient arrivées dans leur propriété de Miami il y a maintenant quelques heures. Maintenant dans une tenue plus confortable, Clarke se dirigeait vers le fond de son jardin, un plaid drapé sur son épaule. Lexa était étendue dans leur hamac, accroché à deux palmiers avec une vue incroyable sur la baie. L'immensité de l'océan Atlantique s'offrant à leur yeux les avaient conquis lors de la visite de la maison.

\- Tu me fais une place ? Demanda la blonde en désignant le hamac.

\- Je sais pas répondit Lexa avec un ton malicieux.

Lexa ne résista pas longtemps avant de céder devant la moue suppliante de sa fiancé, pouvant difficilement lui refuser quelque chose. Clarke s'installa délicatement à ses côtés les entourant du plaid alors que l'air ambiant commençait à se refroidir autour d'elle. Lexa se rapprocha d'elle, entourant sa taille de son bras et positionnant sa tête sur son épaule. Un souffle de bien être leur échappa, la semaine de séparation n'étant jamais facile alors qu'elles étaient habituées à être auprès de l'autre depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Je suis bien souffla Lexa dans le cou de la blonde, la fessant frisonner.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, il va y avoir beaucoup de moments comme ceux là durant les prochains mois.

\- Clarke... intervient Lexa comme pour la contredire.

\- Ne t'avises pas de discuter, tu m'avais promis que tu prendrais des vacances une fois que tu serais enceinte, plus de stress et de travail c'est bon pour toi et le bébé. Le médecin nous a bien spécifié que….

\- Je suis d'accord... coupa Lexa qui sentait que le sermon pouvait s'éterniser longtemps, tant que la jeune femme n'obtenait pas raison.

\- Tu es d'accord ? Souffla Clarke surprise, étirant son cou pour observer le visage paisible de sa compagne.

\- J'ai juste une condition.

\- Et quelle est cette condition ? Demanda Clarke suspicieuse, s'attendant à ce que Lexa souhaite travailler de la maison.

\- Que tu prennes aussi des vacances, on s'est toutes les deux acharnées au travail depuis des années pour s'offrir tout ça dit elle en désignant leur grande villa luxueuse au bord de la mer, on mérite d'en profiter un peu tu crois pas.

\- Tu as raison, des vacances nous ferait du bien. Plein de temps pour penser à nous, notre mariage et au petit être qui grandit dans ton corps murmura Clarke en caressant le ventre encore plat de sa compagne. Je suis tellement contente que tu nous as poussé à réessayer une dernière fois, j'ai hâte de voir cette petite tête brune avoua t'elle en embrassant le haut du crâne de Lexa.

\- Ou blonde, si je me rappelle bien le donneur de sperme était blond.

\- Je préfère les brunes souffla Clarke en passant doucement ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de sa compagne.

Elles restèrent silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de l'endroit idyllique. Les prochains mois promettaient d'être idéale, seule ombre au tableau, la reconstruction périlleuse de la relation avec sa mère. La carte de visite dans sa poche se rappelant à elle alors qu'elle l'avait transférée lorsqu'elle s'était changée de peur de la perdre. Elle l'a sortit délicatement, étudiant les chiffres et les lettres attentivement comme si ils allaient l'aider à savoir comment agir. Une nouvelle paire d'yeux s'ajouta à la fête avant que Lexa se détourne vers elle, cherchant ses yeux du regard.

\- Tu vas me dire quoi faire ? Demanda la blonde avec une pointe d'espoir à sa fiancé.

\- Non Clarke, cela doit venir de toi... tu dois juste me promettre de la contacter rapidement demanda Lexa tendrement, ne voulant pas non plus mettre la pression sur la jeune femme... Je dois aussi m'excuser d'avoir profiter de la situation pour connaître sa version de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas bien envers ta mère mais surtout envers toi... s'excusa Lexa en se tendant légèrement dans ses bras, ayant peur qu'elle lui en veuille.

\- …. Je comprend Lexa... Tu mérites de connaître cette histoire depuis longtemps. Tu es la seule à avoir réussi à me sortir de mon gouffre, tes méthodes étaient peut être peu orthodoxes mais ça a plutôt bien marché... La vérité est que j'ai toujours eu peur, surtout au début que tu me vois autrement. J'ai rapidement changé quand tu es rentrée dans ma vie car je voulais te montrer que je n'étais pas une gosse de riche ivrogne et irresponsable mais j'ai été infâme envers moi même mais surtout envers mes amis et ma mère pendant deux longues années. Aujourd'hui j'accepte mes erreurs mais j'ai honte de l'état dans lequel j'étais et des choses blessantes que j'ai pu dire, je souffrais tellement et bêtement je voulais que les autres souffrent, je ne voulais pas être seule.

Lexa l'écoutait religieusement, se retenant d'intervenir difficilement alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage et que son discours était parfois entrecoupé par une respiration plus difficile, la jeune femme retenant des sanglots qui menaçaient de prendre possession de son cours.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter cette histoire ce soir, la journée a déjà était longue physiquement et émotionnellement dit Lexa, offrant une porte de sortie à sa compagne qu'elle sentait fragile et vulnérable.

\- J'en ai envie, même besoin... J'ai gardé cela enfouit pendant trop longtemps, les sessions m'ont fait énormément de bien et j'ai l'intime conviction que te raconter me sera aussi bénéfique.

\- Prends ton temps mon amour... et sache que mon opinion à ton égard ne changera jamais, je t'épouserai quoi que tu es fais.

\- Je t'aime tu le sais ça, murmura Clarke, reconnaissante d'avoir une femme telle que Lexa dans sa vie.

\- Tu me le dis tous les jours voir plusieurs fois par jour donc je crois que je commence à saisir le concept.

\- Ne te moque pas ! S'insurgea faussement la blonde, remerciant Lexa de détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'elle allait bientôt la plomber avec son histoire.

\- Je t'aime aussi souffla la brune en se contorsionnant pour venir embrasser sa compagne, lui donnant le courage de continuer.

Clarke prit une forte respiration, tentant de se rappeler en détail de cette période difficile de sa vie, du jour où tout à basculer. Ce n'était pas une opération si difficile, ses souvenirs la hantant nuits et jours depuis l'accident. C'était pourtant une des rares fois où elle cherchait à s'en souvenir plutôt que les effacer.

\- C'était un soir d'été, j'étais à une pyjama party chez Raven avec quelques amies du lycée. On était restées jusqu'en fin de journée chez elle, profitant d'être toutes ensemble avant que les vacances nous séparent alors que chacune partait un peu partout dans l'état, mes parents avaient d'ailleurs prévu deux semaines de camping dès le lendemain... Ma mère devait venir me chercher et tandis que l'heure approchait et que je n'avais pas de nouvelles je commençais à m'inquiéter... Alors que j'étais la dernière à rester, je reçu un appel de mon père pour m'informer qu'elle avait une intervention dans un autre état. Il avait du sortir plus tôt du travail pour venir me chercher. J'avais décider de me rapprocher du centre ville pour ne pas qu'il ne fasse pas un grand détour, en marchant je me plaignais à propos de l'intervention et lui affirmait qu'on irait pas en vacances le lendemain, ma mère préférant son travail à sa famille... Mon père m'assura du contraire, me rappelant à quel point ma mère m'aimait et qu'elle faisait un effort en prenant ses jours de congés pour être avec nous sachant qu'elle détestait le camping. Il avait toujours été le policier entre nous alors que je reprochais à ma mère ses absences et qu'elle tentait de me convaincre de devenir médecin. On ne s'est jamais vraiment comprises... Il me demanda d'ailleurs durant l'appel d'être reconnaissante et de faire aussi un effort pour qu'on passe un bon moment…

Clarke s'arrêta brusquement, prenant une pause salvatrice alors qu'elle arrivait à la partie la plus dure de l'histoire. Lexa resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, la soutenant. Au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait voir la fierté que la jeune femme ressentait pour la blonde alors qu'elle lui racontait enfin son histoire.

\- Il se rapprochait de la ville, je commençais à entendre les klaxons et des voix étrangères de son côté de la ligne... On discutait de notre futur camping lorsque la voix de mon père disparut, j'entendis un bruit sourd puis des cris de panique. Instinctivement, je regardais autour de moi, croyant qu'un accident avait eu lieu à l'intersection que je venais de traverser... il y avait rien... Je continuais d'appeler mon père, lui demandant si il allait bien et si il m'entendait quand des ambulances passèrent à toute vitesse devant moi, leur sirène s'entendant encore alors qu'elle filait dans la nuit... La peur saisit mes entrailles et je me mis à courir dans la direction des ambulances.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Lexa alors que Clarke était restée silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, les yeux dans le vague.

\- L'accident... Je suis arrivée à temps sur la zone, découvrant avec horreur l'état de la voiture de mon père. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, les services de secours et de protection s'agitant dans la zone, personne ne remarquant une adolescente étendue sur le sol, le visage décomposé et buriné de larmes, coupable peut être d'avoir provoqué cet accident en lui parlant au téléphone... un agent de police vient ensuite à ma hauteur, me posant quelques questions … à travers mon discours incohérent et entrecoupé, il comprit que mon père était une des victimes de l'accident. Il me conduit sur le champs à l'hôpital, traversant le ville à une vitesse folle …. plus tard, je me suis dit qu'il savait déjà que c'était fini, qu'il voulait juste que j'arrive à temps pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Êtes vous arrivés à temps ? Interrogea Lexa, priant pour que la petite blonde est réussie à faire ses adieux, elle avait eu le temps avec sa mère. Bien que la rupture d'anévrisme avait été subite, elle avait réussi à lui parler, sa mère la rassurant et lui demandant de rester la petite fille heureuse qu'elle avait toujours été.

\- Il est décédé sur le chemin de l'hôpital, on ne pouvait rien faire... Quand je suis arrivée, les collègues de ma mère l'entourait, l'ayant identifié grâce à une pièce d'identité, son visage méconnaissable à cause de l'accident...Je restais là à ses côtés refusant de croire que c'était fini, attendant que ma mère revienne et le sauve. C'était ce qu'elle faisait après tout sauver des vies, j'en avais été témoin et mon enfance était jalonnée par les histoires de docteur de ma mère. Je suis restée des heures à espérer l'impossible avant qu'elle arrive enfin, en état de choc et me répète ce que les médecins avaient passé la nuit à me faire comprendre. Ma mère avait sauvé des millions de vie, une de plus dans la soirée, mais elle n'avait pas sauvé celle qui m'importait le plus au monde...

Les yeux rougis, Clarke acheva ce récit. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient échangé de place lors de l'échange, la blonde ayant maintenant sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Lexa.

\- Les deux années qui suivirent... continua Clarke avec difficulté, des hoquets et de légers sanglots rendant la tâche de se confier très difficile.

\- Clarke, tu devrais arrêter conseilla Lexa qui voyait sa fiancée au plus mal et voulait à tout prix stopper sa souffrance.

\- Ça me fait... du bien assura Clarke d'une petite voix.

Lexa attendit donc patiemment que sa fiancée se calme et sois prête à continuer son récit. Elle avait appris au fil des années à ne pas la brusquer, à la laisser doucement venir vers elle sans l'encourager. La brune fut cependant surprise quand Clarke s'adressa à nouveau à elle après très peu de temps.

\- Les deux années qui suivirent furent atroces. C'était un enfer pour tout le monde... je rentrais tard, j'enchaînais les soirées, les mauvaises décisions et je laissais ma mère récolter les pots cassés. Dans mon malheur, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle soit là. Sans elle, je serais aujourd'hui en prison ou peut être au cimetière. Je lui ai dit les pires choses... des mots que je regrette amèrement aujourd'hui mais elle est toujours restée, affichant un visage brave alors que je savais qu'elle était dévastée par la mort de mon père et par la perte de sa fille, devenue une boule de rage et de chagrin qui détruisait tout ce qui bouge.

\- Et je suis apparue…

\- Et tu es apparue, me stoppant de justesse de prendre la pire décision qui soi, la drogue m'aurait complètement achevé. Tu ne me connaissais pas, on était dans différents groupes au lycée et pourtant tu es la seule à avoir réussi à me toucher, à choisir les bons mots. Tu m'as passé le savon du siècle, ma réputation me précédant, tu connaissais mon histoire et ma perte. Mais au lieu de me regarder avec pitié et faire comme si mes décisions pouvaient être pardonnées et justifiées, tu m'as regardé avec dégoût et regret et tu m'as laissé là...Je suis rentrée immédiatement après cela, surprenant les pleurs silencieuses de ma mère à l'abri des regards, retrouvant accroché sur mon mur les photos de mes anciens amis, ceux que j'avais éloigné par mes mots et mes actions...Le lendemain, j'étais de retour au lycée après l'avoir manqué pendant des mois. Un retard énorme sur les bras et personne qui semblait enclin à m'approcher de peur que j'explose,...je commençais à voir et ressentir ce que j'avais créer. Je commençais à croire que j'avais saboté ma vie et que l'avenir qui se dessinait devant moi n'avait rien d'attrayant ou d'enviable... Comme pour la soirée, tu es à nouveau venue à ma rencontre, cette fois pour me proposer ton aide, seulement si je me sentais prête à avancer et tout faire pour obtenir mon diplôme alors que l'échéance approchait. C'est ton regard fière et impressionné en observant mes progrès qui m'a poussé à redevenir la personne que j'ai été, j'avais maintenant le cœur brisé mais je me sentais à nouveau vivante et capable de faire les choses biens comme mon père l'avait toujours souhaité. Tu m'as sauvé conclu Clarke avec toute la gratitude et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa.

\- Tu m'as sorti de ma coquille, renchérit Lexa.

\- Tu m'as poussé à me lancer dans des études d'art.

\- Tu m'as encouragé à ouvrir mon propre bureau de campagne. Tu m'as énormément donné en retour aussi Clarke, je n'aurais jamais pensé trouvé une femme aussi intelligente, belle et accomplie et avoir la chance de me marier avec elle et fonder une famille.

Sous le soleil couchant, les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent d'autres histoire, celle ci plus légères et heureuses. L'ombre du passé de Clarke s'amenuisant encore davantage, leur permettant de profiter et de se tourner vers un avenir meilleur.

*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*

_Cimetière de Miami, Miami, 10 h 52 , 2 semaines plus tard _

En ce jour spécial, Abby se trouvait devant la stèle de son défunt mari pour lui rendre hommage. Elle avait posé un bouquet de rose sur l'herbe fraîchement taillé et enlevait la mousse qui avait colonisé la pierre depuis sa dernière visite. Elle avait prit l'habitude de discuter avec lui maintenant, se souciant peu de ce que pouvait penser les autres, cela la rassurait énormément et l'apaisait.

\- Clarke est revenue sur Miami récemment avec sa fiancée fraîchement enceinte. Lexa a l'air très gentille et semble faite pour Clarke bien que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup avec elle narra t'elle tout en poursuivant ses tâches. Elle m'a recontacté plusieurs fois cette semaine, elles sont assez occupées avec leur déménagement et je crois qu'elles vont bientôt se marier poursuivit elle avec une pointe de tristesse alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait manquer cette étape de la vie de sa fille. J'espère la voir sous peu et avoir l'occasion de discuter de vive voix, la laisser venir vers moi devient de plus en plus dure... je suis sûre que tu serais fière d'elle, c'est une jeune femme très jolie, épanouie et qui semble avoir trouver sa voie dans l'art comme tu l'as toujours souhaité.

Le docteur arborait également un sourire fière à l'évocation de sa fille et de son souvenir à l'hôpital encore bien marqué dans son esprit. Perdue dans son récit, elle ne remarqua pas la nouvelle présence à ses côtés qui l'observait avec un sourire timide.

\- Bonjour Maman, Papa... Bon anniversaire salua la nouvelle venue fessant sursauter Abby.

\- Clarke... bonjour salua maladroitement le docteur en se relevant pour être à la hauteur de sa fille.

Un silence les entoura rapidement, Abby repéra Lexa plus loin derrière l'épaule de sa fille. Assise à l'ombre, elle les observaient et la salua d'un signe de main et un sourire en croisant son regard.

\- Vous voulez peut être vous recueillir ensemble... dit Abby en se saisissant de son sac pour partir.

\- Non reste dit Clarke en se saisissant de son bras pour la retenir. Nous sommes déjà venus cette semaine…., aujourd'hui j'espérais te croiser ici. Papa a toujours su tempérer nos discussions et son aide pourrait être utile à cet instant avoua Clarke en lui accordant un petit sourire en détournant son regard de la stèle.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient hésitantes, les années de séparation créant une barrière entre elles alors qu'elles avaient l'impression de faire face à une inconnue.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait fière de moi ? Demanda Clarke hésitante.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, Jack a toujours été ton premier supporter et il serait euphorique aujourd'hui, sa fille va se marier et avoir un bébé... il a toujours voulu cela pour toi.

Clarke hocha la tête, absorbant ses paroles avant de retrouver le silence pendant quelques instants.

\- Je suis pas sûre qu'il serait fière de notre relation... La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, avant l'accident, il me demandait de faire des efforts pour qu'on est une relation moins tendue et plus aimante... il a toujours voulu qu'on soit proches... on a jamais réussi : tu n'as pas été la meilleure mère pendant les quinze premières années de ma vie et j'ai été la pire fille pendant les sept suivantes... Devant lui et pour honorer sa mémoire, j'aimerais qu'on recommence...qu'on reconstruise une relation sur des bases solides affirma t'elle avec détermination, fixant la stèle.

\- Je ne demande que cela Clarke, j'ai toujours souhaité cette seconde chance avec toi... je regrette amèrement d'avoir manqué les moments importants de ton enfance et de ne pas avoir réussi à apporter mon aide quand tu en avais le plus besoin dit honteuse Abby, son regard sur le profil de sa fille qui retenait ses larmes difficilement.

\- ….. J'ai moi même de nombreux regrets... j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à appréhender et accepter mes erreurs, une spécialiste m'a aidé récemment à apprivoiser mes peurs et mes hontes... J'espère qu'un jour tu pourra me pardonner pour... commença t'elle avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Clarke, je t'en ai jamais voulu... coupa Abby avec finalité, Clarke n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser.

\- Tu aurais toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, je t'ai fait traverser l'enfer pendant deux ans, je ne me suis jamais arrêté pour savoir ce que tu ressentais, je t'ai reproché sa mort... j'ai même souhaité que cela soit toi à sa place... révéla la future maman honteuse et pleine de remords encore pour ses actions passées.

\- Clarke... tu avais perdu la personne la plus importante de ta vie. Tu étais déboussolée et en colère et je suis restée impuissante, je n'ai jamais eu ses paroles rassurantes ou je t'ai compris comme lui te comprenait... dédouana Abby, quelques larmes échappa alors à son contrôle, témoin de la souffrance encore présente dans les yeux de sa fille.

\- …...

\- On a eu besoin de ces années de séparation pour apprendre de nos erreurs et nous reconstruire de notre côté. On ne pouvait pas s'aider dans ce processus mais aujourd'hui on peut être là l'une pour l'autre, …..si tu es prête.

\- Je pense... commença t'elle avec hésitation, je veux construire une relation avec toi...Lexa et moi, on s'apprête à vivre beaucoup de moments heureux à l'avenir et on aimerait que tu sois là pour les partager avec nous avoua Clarke en se détournant pour la première fois de la stèle, ses yeux humides accrochant ceux de sa mère.

\- Ton mariage ? Demanda Abby pleine d'espoirs.

\- On a décide de le repousser,... on va peut être attendre l'arrivée du bébé, profiter de la grossesse de Lexa pour l'organiser comme on le souhaite. On a pas encore de date... mais on aimerait savoir si tu souhaitera être là et participer à son organisation demanda Clarke sur la réserve, ayant peur du rejet.

\- …. je serais ravie de vous aider... et d'être présente pour le plus beau jour de ta vie s'exclama Abby en retenant difficilement un sanglot, l'émotion la gagnant.

Abby ne put résister plus longtemps et pris Clarke dans ses bras pour la remercier, ce matin encore elle n'espérait pas avoir la chance de vivre tout ça. Sa fille avait été tendue au départ mais elle se détendait au fur et à mesure, appréciant même l'étreinte de sa mère retrouvée. Lexa l'est avait rejointe entre temps, un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant que tout se passait bien. Elles se saluèrent, mère et fille essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé en partageant un sourire.

\- Que diriez vous de venir déjeuner avec nous ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Avec plaisir répondit elle après avoir vérifier que cela ne dérangeait pas Clarke avec un rapide coup d'œil.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent de la stèle de Jack, adressant leur dernier message à ce mari et père disparu. Le pas plus léger, mère et fille s'avancèrent ensemble vers cet avenir plus radieux. Personne n'oubliait le passé mais il servirait maintenant d'apprentissage aux deux femmes pour faire mieux et honorer leur promesse respective à Jack. Les retrouvailles suite à la rencontre entre Abby et Lexa étaient une bénédiction, ces trois femmes fortes prêtes à affronter les futurs épreuves ensemble.

*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que je vous retrouverais dans Le rôle d'une vie bientôt.

Merci encore de m'avoir suivi.

Réponse aux guests :

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ! À vrai dire, j'adore créer des fausses pistes pour surprendre et je suis dès plus ravie quand cela marche. Oui un peu de froideur, elles ont besoin de parler et réapprendre à se connaître, seul le temps pourra leur permettre d'avoir une relation. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu. À bientôt !

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui tout va pour le mieux du côté de Lexa, aux anges avec sa grossesse. J'espère que ces petites retrouvailles t'ont plu. À bientôt !


End file.
